


Dark Rooms and Deception

by pansiesforthoughts



Series: pansiesforthoughts- February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Intoxication, Other, loki is causing problems again, magnus is v sweet i love him, so tw for that, wow i'm bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansiesforthoughts/pseuds/pansiesforthoughts
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge prompt 3: Intoxication.Short little thing. Magnus discovers Alex does not have the healthiest coping mechanisms. (She's trying her best, poor thing.)
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Series: pansiesforthoughts- February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621819
Kudos: 47
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Dark Rooms and Deception

There was no answer when Magnus knocked on Alex’s door. She hadn’t come out all day and Magnus was having a hard time not worrying. He knew Alex appreciated alone time but it was now the late evening, and he needed to know if she was ok.

After pacing up and down the hall, trying to clear his mind, Magnus decided to try the door handle just in case. Much to his surprise, it was unlocked. It was very unlike Alex to leave it. Surely she didn’t forget to lock it?

Magnus stuck his head in the room. “Alex? I’m just checking that-”

“Magnus?”

The blinds were drawn, hiding the entry in shadows, but the bathroom lights were on.

“Are you ok?” called Magnus. There was a pause.

“Yep!” A noise like pot or cup being put down came from the bathroom, and then the sound of movement. “Hold on.”

Magnus waited, still listening. He was still concerned, something about her voice wasn’t right.

“Ah, _shit_ ,” said Alex.

“Can I come in? I just wanted to check on you.” There was no reply. Magnus sighed and entered the room. “Alex, what’s going-” He stopped abruptly when he saw her hand- it was bleeding. “How did you do that?”

Alex waved her hand around, “I… my garrotte.”

Magnus reached out to grab her hand. “Is it deep? You need to stop the bleeding.” The way she was acting still made him uneasy. Alex pulled her hand back.

“I’m fine.” She stumbled as she took a step backwards.

“Are you drunk?” Magnus watched her carefully.

“No, no. Well, maybe a bit.” She grinned at Magnus as if she found this very amusing.

“Alex, please tell me what’s wrong.” Magnus tried to touch her shoulder but she moved away again. Alex hesitated.

“Well it’s my mum… she keeps trying to contact me. I’m just trying to block her out.

Magnus inhaled sharply, Loki was not the most fun person to receive a surprise visit from. He’d been there himself, luckily Alex’s dad- well, mum- hadn’t appeared in his dreams for a while. “You can talk to me, ok? You don’t have to deal with it on your own… and not like this.”

Alex looked… almost guilty? “I know,” she said quietly. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to hide things from me.” Magnus tried to make his voice as soft and calm as possible. “I love you.”

Alex’s eyes widened and he realised that he’d never actually told her that before.

Magnus cleared his throat. “Uh-”

Alex smirked again. “I love you too stupid. And that’s not the alcohol talking, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> vibe check! *posts mostly unrevised writing*


End file.
